Never Again
by Karin-chan51
Summary: Audrey was only eight and she already thought like an adult, living in her personal hell. But one thankful day after she got off the bus, she thought she had found the bright spot in her black hole. SAMxOC Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Once something happens in your childhood, nothing you do can get it out. You can trust me on that, because I was mentally and physically abused by both my parents. My siblings always made up excuses to why our family was falling inch by inch, day by day. All I could do was sit and take it all in, staying silent and pretending that I was fine with all this happening to me.

My parents always abused me, because I wasn't like my older sister, Rachel. She made straight A's all through elementary to collage. I was barley making it up to a B, but at least I wasn't failing.... right?

My parents saw me as a screw up. My mother, Danielle, always drank whiskey as soon as I took a step off the bus, my sanctuary, and she didn't stop drinking until she fell asleep or I got onto the bus.

My father, Josh, was the same, only he didn't try and drink me away. He tried, and tries, to kill me. At the age of twelve, I came home with a low C and my father stuck me. His wedding ring dug into my cheek, making a deep wound. That was also the first time I showed weakness, sitting there holding my cheek and crying, wondering what I had done to deserve that.

My twin sister, Alexandra, was the opposite in my parents eyes, but exactly like me. She comes home with a low B, my parents take her out while I just get punished. Alexandra would walk around, picking up my mothers whiskey bottles and they would thank her and wonder why I wasn't just like her.

Sometimes I wondered if it's better to just go off, but to who? I lived in an isolated area. All the neighbors moved away because of my mothers parties that lasted three days after they started and with my fathers yelling.

I couldn't go to a friends either, because I had none. All the kids at my school thought I wasn't trusting and that I stayed around drug addicts because I came to school looking like complete crap. I never understood, just that I hated my life. Every second of the day. Week that passes into the months.

In my past eight years, I saw one bright spot in my whole life...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

My eighth birthday just happened to land on a Friday, my least favorite day of the week. That meant that I had to stay home with my parents. But, thankfully, it was cold, so that meant my mother wouldn't throw parties at this time of year.

I was waiting for the bus, moving side to side in my attempt to stay warm. My breath came as fast as it went in gray mist. I pulled my hat down over my ears, hating winter. Nothing ever came good from winter, so why must we had it?

At the age of eight, I knew the differences between fantasy and real life. All the eight year olds, even Alexandra, still believed in the fat guy that wears red and brings gifts. Fantasy. A bunny hops around the world while little kids are asleep. Fantasy. Wolves with human characteristics? That one I had to ponder on.

The wolves always seemed to surround my house, but I felt much, much safer there then when I was alone. If I was outside reading under the cherry tree, or if I was sitting on the swing and reading, I knew that I was being watched over, just like a real father would do for his child. It was strange, but I became obsessed with the wolves, always wanting them closer to me than them staying at the edge of my frosted forest property.

I blinked, coming back from my daydreams, that I wished were oh, so real, and stepped onto the big yellow cab of death (also known as the school bus). As soon as I felt myself sink into the seat, I was off in another place. My wolves. My protectors. My whole obsession over them was coming out of my hands.

I kept thinking about how human they seemed, knowing it was impossible. From their eyes, seeming so familiar but so distant at the same time. But it was mostly their eyes. As I kept thinking of the wolves, someone screamed and I blinked out of my fake reality and I was back on the bus, surrounded by terrified children staring at me.... or so I thought.

I turned toward the window then nearly fallen out of my seat. There was a pack of wolves running beside the bus, right next to my window. I wondered how they kept up so easily, but they did it. I turned toward the bus driver, who kept trying to speed up to get away from the wolves, then back at the wolves.

"Please," I whispered to myself, "don't get hit. Don't get shot. Go back to the forested area."

As if the wolf could hear me, the sleek black one turned its head toward me and I froze in horror.

"Mr. Perkins," Ashley yelled, "the wolves want Audrey! Let her off the bus so then we can be safe!"

I stared at her then looked at the bus driver, who looked like he was thinking it over. "No! You can't! That can get you tired for feeding me to a pack of wolves!"

He sighed then kept quiet, driving silently and dangerously. I smiled and thanked him before looking back at the wolves, but they were gone.

* * *

Hey guyssses! This is my lazy chapter, cause it's like late and I'm sorry i didn't update quickly. x.x

ANY WHO! I wanted to thank these people because they are awesome:

**wolfie96  
DreamDark  
Stina Whatever  
Queen of the Wolves**

Queen of the Wolves asked me questions so I wish to answer them....

1. Yes, I did list this as Sam/OC because I was thinking about Audrey the whole time I read the book and "What If" she knew what Sam was going through. You know, the usual "Ooooh diffrent.." nevermind I can't continue or I'll spoil it x.x  
2. Who care if Sam is taken? Let your imagination run wild (jeez i sound hippieishhh xD)  
3. Don't worry, I have no clue about what I'm writing, so you'll see alot of messups whenever I write, cause I'm way too lazy to look up the info. :D

ALSO: I think this is about the best I have ever written, so please don't judge me about my small paragraphs and such, cause usually, you can't even read what I write sooo. Yes :D


End file.
